The present invention relates generally to accessing data, and specifically to accessing video data with compression and decompression.
The demand for higher graphics resolution and faster graphics speed results in increased amounts of video data being accessed by graphics processors responsible for processing graphic images. The rate at which graphics processors access video data is generally limited by the speed at which memory devices can be accessed, and by the number of bits of data that can be accessed during a specific access cycle.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and/or method capable of accessing graphics data at an increased rate.